AND THE RAIN IS GONE
by Chou Yun Zai
Summary: Dunia memang kejam, kecuali jika kau bisa menggunakan kekejaman itu menjadi sebuah peluang, memanfaatkan orang lain. Dan aku membuktikannya. Duniaku bukan sekedar kejam, ini menyebalkan. - Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

AND THE RAIN IS GONE

Chapter 1.1 – Yunho

Created by Chou Yun Zai a.k.a Andari Dian.

Inspirated by God and the author of DHPB.

Casts : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, OC

Genre : Dark, Angst (I think and I hope so), etc will be added soon

Format : Chaptered in two parts, depends on the POV

Rating : PG-17 for the case and language

Hei ^,^ si autis datang lagi ngebawa FF gaje dan gak bermutu nih =,=

Kenalin ya, setelah beberapa saat gw mikirin _stagename_ – ceileh, _stagename_ – akhirnya gw mutusin kalo nama gw CHOU YUN ZAI

Chou dari Chou Jie Lun (Jay Chou), Yun dari babeh dan Zai dari mamih

Notice dulu ya, scene FF ini nggak terjadi di Seoul (South Korea), tapi di negara tetangga

Okesip. Cai cien ^,^

~ Yun and Jae will show the right way ~

Dingin.

Kata orang, air keran subuh begini tak kalah hangatnya dengan mata air yang ada di _onsen_ pinggir kota. Nyatanya? Penipu. Aku tetap saja menggigil karena kucuran ini benar-benar seperti air es.

Jemariku mengalami tremor. Dan aku masih berusaha menyambar kenop keran yang berwarna merah.

Meski hanya meraba dan menerka, karena di sini gelap, aku sudah hapal benar letaknya. Kenop merah ada disamping kenop biru yang baru aku tutup tadi. Kau tahu 'kan, apa bedanya kenop merah dan biru?

Ah, ya Tuhan..

Aku lupa. Sudah sebulan ini penerangan di kamar mandi tak berfungsi. Pantas saja, air hangat tak mau mengalir.

Penerangan di seluruh apartemenku terputus dan.. yeah, hanya apartemenku saja, sayangnya hal ini tidak terjadi pada tetanggaku yang lain. Dan aku tak juga cepat bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi ini. Sial.

Mau tak mau, aku melilit _bathrobe_ pada tubuhku, memilin talinya dengan asal. Tubuhku sudah kepalang basah dan menggigil.

Aku beranjak, keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Secangkir kopi, mungkin?

"yo! Bangun, pemalas!"

"eungh.."

Aku mengerjap, untuk yang kesekian kali. Tubuhku terlampau malas, untuk sekedar bergeser karena Yoochun berusaha menyela dan duduk di kasurku yang tak terlalu luas.

"yaa! Bangunlah! Kita sama-sama ada kelas pagi ini.." pria ini berusaha membangunkanku. Aku sadar dia sedang mengguncangku. Tapi guncangan ringan pada bahuku tetap tak bisa membuatku terjaga. Aku sangat mengantuk.

"hmm.." gumamku parau.

"ck.. dasar tukang tidur!"

"hei, boleh aku minum air di gelas ini?"

Plik.

Mataku terbuka sempurna saat mendengar Yoochun berkata seperti itu. Aku menoleh, mencari asal suara Yoochun yang ternyata sudah berdiri di _pantry_ dan menenteng segelas air yang ia ambil dari samping cangkir kopiku.

"jangan!" pekikku.

"yeah?"

"jangan diminum!" refleks aku langsung berdiri dan berusaha menggapai gelas Yoochun dengan sedikit berlari.

"kenapa?" ah! Aku terlambat. Yoochun sudah terlanjur meneguk air itu. Aku jadi tak tega memberitahunya kalau…

"ck.. itu air bekas cuci piring yang tadi pagi aku jernihkan dengan _carbo adsorbens.._" kataku, berusaha tenang.

OHOK

"ka.. ka.. kau ma.. mau membunuhku?! Hah?" Yoochun menyembur, kedua matanya melotot padaku dan bibirnya terbuka lebar, jadi airnya tumpah mengenai lantai dapurku.

Hhh.. sia-sia saja aku membantu Shim ahjumma mencuci piring subuh tadi.

"tadi sudah aku bilang, jangan.." kataku lagi.

"ck.. kau terlalu cepat memberitahuku!" Yoochun menyindirku, " lagipula, buat apa kau membuat ramuan aneh seperti ini?!" ia mengangkat gelas air itu setinggi mukaku.

Sisa setengah gelas, tapi apa masih bisa digunakan? Eksperimenku sudah terkontaminasi liurnya Yoochun. Hhh..

"tugas dari Haruki-sensei, aku ada kelas Kimia Kualitatif pagi ini. Dan kau mengacaukan segalanya.."

"yaa! Jangan salahkan aku, Jung! Aku juga tak tahu!"

"yeah.. yeah.. nevermind. Aku bisa buat lagi besok, meski harus menjadi sukarelawan cuci piring di kedai Shim ahjumma"

"hah? Maksudmu?"

"darimana lagi aku mendapatkan air bekas cuci piring kalau bukan dari kedai milik induk semang-ku itu?! Hhh.." yeah, Yoochun membuatku menghela napas kecewa berkali-kali pagi ini.

"ohh.. baguslah, setidaknya kau tak mengganti bahan dasarmu dengan air got.. euh!" Yoochun mencibir.

"hmm.." gumamku, malas menanggapinya. Aku kembali merebahkan diri ke ranjang, lalu memejamkan mataku. Sekali lagi, aku masih mengantuk.

"yaa! Kau harus berangkat kuliah, Jung Yunho!"

Argh, berisik!

Ckiiittt.

"yaa! Jangan terlalu kasar mengerem mobil jenis seperti ini!"

"Yoochun-ah, kau tahu aku sedang dalam masa tes pengajuan SIM, tapi malah menyuruhku mengendarai GT-Pro mu. Jangan salahkan aku!"

"aish, dasar kau..jja!"

Namanya Park Yoochun. Dia adalah sahabatku satu-satunya sejak jaman SMA. Adalah sebuah fakta bahwa dia keturunan orang kaya. Ayahnya adalah presdir perusahaan Chunhwa Corp, salah satu perusahaan ponsel ternama di Seoul.

Hanya saja, temanku ini sedikit bodoh atau memang sangat bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia melepas kesempatan untuk kuliah di Virginia dan malah memilih untuk mengambil Strata Satu-nya di sini, di Tokyo.

Kami terdaftar di universitas yang sama, Tohoku University, tapi kami beda fakultas. Aku adalah mahasiswa fakultas Teknologi Pangan, sedangkan Yoochun adalah mahasiswa fakultas Hubungan Internasional.

Ssrrhh.

Menurutku, ini sudah bukan pagi karena saat aku melirik jam tanganku tadi, jarum pendeknya sudah melewati angka sepuluh. Tapi hujan masih turun sangat deras sejak Yoochun menjemputku di apartemen.

Aku tetap memincingkan mata, mendongak memandang langit melalui celah jendela mobil. Mungkin saja sinar matahari sudah tampak meski hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo.

Tapi nihil, seberkas pun tak ada. Maklum sajalah, bulan Januari memang jadwalnya hujan menampakkan diri.

Aku baru saja memarkir GT-Pro milik Yoochun. Sungguh, sulit sekali aku membiasakan diri mengendarai mobil sport-nya itu. Dari awal, Yoochun yang menyuruhku berlatih untuk tes pengajuan SIM dengan mobilnya. Jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan mobil kesayangannya itu, bukan sepenuhnya salahku 'kan?

"kau tak meminta kiriman mobil dari Jung ahjussi?" Yoochun berusaha menyamai langkahku saat kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu kampus yang terbuka dan langsung berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus.

Jeans dan ranselku sedikit basah, kami tadi berlari menerjang hujan dari parkiran sampai pintu depan. Untung kemeja-ku tak ikut kehujanan dalam jaket.

"buat apa.." kataku, sedikit cuek.

"ck.. buat apa kau bikin SIM kalau kau tak pegang mobil? Hm?" Yoochun merangkul pundakku akrab.

"aku mau beli mobil sendiri.." jawabku.

"wuisss.. kereeen! Mobil apaan?"

"emm.. MR-2, mungkin.. bagaimana?"

PLETAKK

"yaa! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjitak kepalaku?!" aku mengusap pelan ubun-ubunku yang baru saja dijitak Yoochun.

"bodoh! Buat apa kau beli gerobak sampah itu?! Sudahlah, minta saja Jung ahjussi mengirim S14 untukmu.. kudengar S14 tak kalah cepat dari GT-Pro ku.."

DEG

Aku berhenti. Tepat di depan kantin kampus yang masih sepi. Karena selain pagi ini hujan turun sangat deras, tak banyak juga dosen yang membuka mata kuliah hari Sabtu.

Yoochun juga berhenti, rangkulannya terlepas karena aku tadi menepisnya.

"aku tak punya orang tua, ayah dan ibuku sudah mati. Kau tahu itu" aku menoleh memandang Yoochun. Aku tahu, pasti tatapanku sekarang sangat tajam. Sahabatku ini berani sekali menyinggung hal yang sangat tabu untuk kudengar.

"well, yeah.. maaf, aku.. emm.." Yoochun kikuk sendiri, haha. Aku ingin tertawa, sebenarnya. Tapi.. yah, kadang kita harus bersikap dingin pada sahabat sendiri saat ia melakukan kesalahan 'kan?

"Yunho-yah, kita sarapan saja, jja!" akhirnya Yoochun menyeretku menuju salah satu meja kosong di kantin, dekat taman.

"_toaster_-mu rusak?"

"hah?" aku sedikit bingung. Mulutku sudah menganga untuk melahap udang goreng pesananku dan Yoochun malah bertanya hal yang tidak jelas.

"aku tadi mau sarapan roti di apartemenmu, tapi _toaster_-nya mati.." jelas Yoochun sambil melahap takoyaki-nya.

"ohh.. listrikku diputus.." jawabku, lalu melanjutkan melahap udang goreng.

"heh?"

"ck.. kau dari tadi cerewet sekali, huh?" aku berhenti makan, seleraku benar-benar sudah hilang gara-gara Yoochun. Aku meletakkan sumpit di samping kiri piringku.

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Hanya tersisa gerimis yang tak terlalu deras, sehingga tak membuat kami basah meskipun duduk di pinggir kantin yang tak ada kanopi-nya.

Aku menengadahkan telapak kananku, merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh di sana. Ini sangat nyaman. Karena itu, dari dulu aku suka hujan.

"erhm.. aku peduli padamu! Bukan cerewet!"

"listrikku mati gara-gara tagihanku menunggak sampai tiga bulan! Puas?!" aku jadi teringat dengan apa yang kulakukan subuh tadi.

Aku nekad mandi setelah mencuci piring di kedai Shim ahjumma, tanpa aku sadari kalau listrikku diputus dan tentu saja, pemanas airku juga ikut tak berfungsi.

"whoa? Aish. Kau se-melarat itukah, huh? Sampai membayar listrik saja tak mampu?!"

"yaa! –" hampir saja sumpitku melayang ke jidatnya. Dasar, sahabatku satu ini memang menyebalkan! "hhh.. perpustakaan Ishikawa-san sedang sepi pengunjung. Aku benar-benar tak ada penghasilan sekarang.." aku malah jadi curhat pada Yoochun.

Aku memang bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan di daerah Shibuya. Perpustakaan tua milik tuan Arata Ishikawa, orang yang sangat aku hormati.

Sudah sebulan ini perpustakaan jadi sepi, karena tepat di depan lokasi perpustakaan baru saja dibuka game center yang harga tiga koinnya lebih murah dari harga sewa satu buku.

Jadi ya.. gajiku sedikit dipotong. Gaji yang dulunya sangat pas-pasan untukku memenuhi kebutuhan hidup, bahkan sekarang untuk sekedar membeli permen saja aku harus pikir-pikir lebih dulu.

"hmm.. kalau kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di mansionku.." kata Yoochun.

"eh? Kerja apa?" aku mencoba serius memperhatikan Yoochun yang masih santai melahap sarapannya.

"pembantu mungkin? Haha.."

PLETAKK

Akhirnya, kulempar juga sumpit yang dari tadi diam saja di depanku. Sasaranku pas! Tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"auw!"

"ogah!" aku segera berdiri dan menyambar ranselku. Ini sudah jam sebelas dan mata kuliah Haruki-sensei dimulai lima belas menit lagi, "bayari sarapanku! Bye.."

Yoochun kutinggal. Wajahnya masih terkejut karena aku memintanya mentraktir sarapanku. Ck.. sekali-kali saja.

Wusshh~

Hmm.. manis. Seperti.. vanilla? Ah, aku tak yakin. Aku meneruskan jalanku keluar dari pintu kantin setelah tadi seorang pria berpapasan denganku tepat saat aku keluar pintu.

Aroma tubuhnya sungguh manis, lehernya juga putih, meski aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Ada juga ternyata pria seperti itu. Eh, aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku lupa dimana.

Penasaran juga, aku menengok sebentar ke dalam. Pria itu menuju bangku tengah, cukup dekat dari bangku Yoochun. Sayang sekali pria itu langsung duduk dan tak menoleh, ia malah membelakangi pintu, yang artinya membelakangiku juga. Ck..

Next, go to the 2nd part ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

AND THE RAIN IS GONE

Chapter 1.2 – Jaejoong

Created by Chou Yun Zai a.k.a Andari Dian.

Inspirated by God and the author of DHPB.

Casts : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, OC

Genre : Dark, Angst (I think and I hope so), etc will be added soon

Format : Chaptered in two parts, depends on the POV

Rating : PG-17 for the case and language

Aloha ^,^ si autis lagi galau membaca RCL readers nih =,=

Gapapa ya, RCL itu lebih dari sekedar _fee_, haha..

Si autis beserta keke Jie Lun, babeh Yun dan mamih Zai mengucapkan.. Happy Birthday Junsu-yaaah~~

Okesip. Bonjour ^,^

~ Yun and Jae will show the right way ~

'Go to Hell!'

Kata yang sudah sangat bosan aku dengar, sampai kupikir arti kata itu adalah sebuah do'a suci yang dipanjatkan untukku. Munafik.

Crrshh.

Argh!

Tengkuk-ku sangat perih. Aku membelakangi cermin di samping pipa shower dan mengangkat cermin kecil sejajar dengan bahuku, melihat bekas sayatan gerombolan brengsek kemarin malam.

"hahaha.."

Aneh? Kau mengira aku gila? Terserah saja. Aku tertawa bukan karena melihat sayatan di tengkuk-ku. Yang benar saja, ini menyakitkan, perih. Pimpinan gerombolan bodoh itu hampir menusuk perutku, hingga aku menunduk dan malah mengenai tengkuk. Sialan.

Aku bersandar di dinding samping kamar mandi. Handuk sudah kulilitkan, meski sebatas pinggang. Aku tak mungkin memakai _bathrobe_ karena itu akan membuat tengkuk-ku sangat perih.

"hahaha.."

Aku memejamkan mata, bayangan hal-hal yang terjadi tiga jam yang lalu berkelebatan memenuhi pikiranku. Aku masih ingat sekali, pria itu berjongkok di depan sebuah kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari tempatku dan gerombolan brengsek itu. Dia mengusapkan kedua tangannya, dia menggigil. Hah, orang bodoh.

Aku tahu dia melihat ke arahku. Bahkan sangat tidak wajar jika dia tidak melihatku. Saat aku sedang berkelahi.. well, tepatnya dipukuli oleh gerombolan brengsek dari daerah Shinjuku, jalanan sangat sepi sehingga apa yang terjadi padaku sangat menyolok untuk disadari.

Aku tak bisa melawan. Bukan karena aku tak mampu. Aku terlalu malas menanggapi mereka. Para pria dewasa yang sinting. Hanya karena kalah taruhan, mereka bisa melakukan hal lucu seperti ini. Dan suasana yang juga membuatku semakin terpuruk, hujan turun sangat deras malam itu.

Pria itu menghampiriku. Dia memapahku untuk berteduh di depan kedai, tentu saja saat berandalan itu sudah puas dan pergi meninggalkanku yang tersungkur di jalanan. Menyedihkan.

"kau suka hujan?" tanyanya saat aku mencoba duduk tegap dibawah kanopi depan kedai. Dia kembali dengan posisinya tadi, berjongkok dan menggigil sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya.

"hah?"

"hmm.. aku tanya, apa kau suka hujan?" dia menengadahkan tangannya pada tetesan air hujan.

"cih.." pria aneh. Dia baru saja berkenalan denganku.. ah, dia bahkan belum tahu namaku, tapi sudah sok akrab seperti itu.

"aku sangat suka hujan.. hujan membuat hati kita merasa nyaman. Benar 'kan?"

Well, yeah.. satu lagi orang naïf yang mencoba meracuni pikiranku dengan berkata cuaca sialan ini adalah hal yang bisa membuat hati nyaman.

Welcome to my fantasy world. Dunia dimana kau bisa mendakwa para korban menjadi tersangka, dunia dimana kau bisa mengumpat para penipu itu dengan leluasa. Sungguh, duniaku sangat menyenangkan.

Kalian boleh bergabung denganku. Tapi maaf saja, aku tak tahu apakah dia akan mengijinkan kalian atau tidak. Duniaku sudah dipenuhi olehnya yang selalu menemaniku tanpa tendensi. Dia, satu-satunya jiwa yang membuatku menganggap diriku sendiri sedikit lebih berarti.

Bayangkan saja seperti kalian sedang menonton film di bioskop. Ada banyak tempat duduk, bertingkat-tingkat, berwarna merah pekat dan dilapisi beludru. Duduklah dimanapun kalian suka, aku juga akan duduk di sana, menemani kalian menonton sebuah film. Kalian tertarik?

Ssstt.

Film sudah mau dimulai. Kalian lihat? Di sana, di layar itu, ada aku, Kim Jaejoong. Yeah, mungkin film yang akan kalian lihat adalah kisahku. Karena kisahku memang lebih mirip sebuah film daripada kenyataan. Membosankan.

Dia tiba-tiba duduk disampingku. Hey, lihat.. tokoh utama sudah datang. Senyumnya tetap sama dari saat aku bertemu dia pertama kali sampai sekarang.

Senyumannya yang teduh. Senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukkan tidak hanya padaku, dan itu membuatku sedikit cemburu.

Well, nikmati saja filmnya. Karena pasti kau akan menangis terharu, menurutku.

_Awal adegan kisahku, dengan latar suasana pagi yang hangat dan hawa yang sangat menyenangkan. Ahra menyeret lenganku, mengajakku menuju ke tempat rahasia yang selama ini diam-diam selalu dikunjunginya._

_Tempat itu mirip seperti sebuah hutan, tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Tempat yang teduh, jarang sekali cahaya matahari pagi bisa menembus celah-celah daun yang rimbun._

_Di sana ada padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas. Tempat itu adalah tempat rahasia Ahra. Padang rumput yang menyejukkan namun terpencil, tak ada orang yang tahu._

_Ahra duduk di rerumputan yang rimbun, bersamaku menghadap ke barat, membelakangi matahari._

"_kau suka hujan?"Ahra menoleh padaku sudah yang terlentang di rerumputan._

"_hm? Kenapa? Kau suka?"_

"_iya! Kau tahu, hujan itu membuat hatiku sangat nyaman.."_

"_hm.. apa kau merasa nyaman saat ini?"_

"_eh? Yeah, aku nyaman.."_

"_lebih nyaman daripada saat hujan turun?"_

"_hmm.. sepertinya begitu.."_

"_baguslah.."_

"_hah?"_

"_berarti kau merasa lebih nyaman jika didekatku.." kataku, lalu memejamkan mata._

_Tiba-tiba adegan beralih. Aku dan Ahra berada dalam sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau amis yang sangat menyengat. Hanya sebentar, dan adegan beralih lagi ke kamarku, tempat dimana aku dan Ahra saling bersungut menahan emosi._

"_shit! Pengkhianat! Apa sebenarnya maumu?! Gadis sialan!" aku mengumpat di depan mukanya._

"_tahu apa kau?! Yang pengkhianat itu kau! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"_

"_benci? LAKUKAN kalau kau bisa! BENCI AKU! Karena aku juga akan membencimu!"_

"_AKU—akh!"_

_Ahra menghilang. Tak ada latar kamar, tak ada hawa emosi yang memanas. Disana hanya ada lautan yang luas dan aku yang sedang meronta di tengah-tengahnya._

_Aku hampir tenggelam. Napasku tersengal dan aku sudah sangat lelah. Semua menjadi tidak jelas. Gelap dan menakutkan._

_Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarku. Bayangan Ahra memenuhi penglihatanku. Dia datang, dia melayang mengelilingiku. Rautnya sendu dan gesturnya membuatku merasa bersalah._

_Aku ingin menggapainya tapi tak bisa. Dasar laut seperti menghisapku dan menjeratku. Aku tak bisa berkutik. Sepertinya aku akan mati._

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

"HAH! Hhh.. hh.."

Cahaya matahari. Ruangan kuning pastel. Pintu kamar mandi. Aku mengerjap pelan, memastikan kondisi sekitar.

"hh.. hhh.."

Shit. Kenapa aku masih hidup?!

Aku masih terlentang di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Aku tertidur di depan kamar mandi. Tadi hanya mimpi, lagi-lagi cuma mimpi? Sial.

Pip. Pip. Pip.

"halo.."

"_kau sudah bangun?"_

"ya. Terimakasih"

"_hm.. kutunggu di kampus jam sebelas. Bye.."_

Aku beranjak dari depan kamar mandi. Jam dinding di atas kamar mandi tepat menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Semalam aku tertidur dengan masih memakai handuk dan sekarang handukku melorot tak karuan. Aku telanjang.

Shit. Aku tak mau masuk angin.

Aku baru memarkir mobil di depan universitas saat hujan mulai reda. Aku berlari tergesa menuju kampus, mencari lokasi kantin yang katanya berada tepat di depan gedung fakultas Kedokteran. Well, aku memang tak tahu karena baru pertama kali ini aku datang ke Tohoku University.

Kantin masih begitu sepi saat aku masuk kesana. Seseorang tadi menyenggol bahuku yang memar di depan pintu. Salahku memang, karena aku berjalan sambil menunduk dan memainkan ponsel.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari Junsu yang katanya akan menunggu di kantin.

Brengsek. Dia ternyata belum datang. Hanya ada seorang pria di pojok kantin. Akupun memilih untuk duduk di bangku tengah menunggu Junsu.

"hei bro.."

"argh!" seseorang menepuk bahuku lagi.

"eh? Kenapa kau?"

"biasa.. kau, kenapa baru datang?"

"hujan membuatku malas berangkat kuliah. Hahaha.."

Ini dia yang namanya Junsu. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat.. hm, ralat.. dia adalah salah satu temanku. Ya, hanya teman, temanku sejak SMP. Dia bukan sahabatku.

Kim Junsu adalah anak dari ketua yayasan pemilik universitas ini. Orangtuanya adalah orang Korea asli, hanya saja dari kecil dia sudah tinggal di Jepang.

Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi temanku. Aku orang yang menyebalkan dan tak mungkin dia berteman denganku karena uang. Secara, dia lebih sangat kaya daripada aku.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah memilih salah satu jurusan yang aku rekomendasikan padamu?"

"hmm.." aku meneguk kopi yang baru saja kupesan.

"lalu?"

"teknik pangan.."

"hah?! Kau gila? Mau jadi apa kau setelah lulus nanti?! Aku sudah merekomendasikanmu ke jurusan yang lebih bagus. Hukum, misalnya.." Junsu nyerocos didepanku. Yeah, dia sangat berlebihan. Dia ingin aku masuk jurusan Hukum hanya karena dia sudah lebih dulu mengambil jurusan itu.

"peduli apa? Yang penting aku lulus dari sini.. sesuai permintaan Boa"

"yeah.. yeah.. terserahmu.. bagaimana kabar Boa-san?"

"mana kutahu.. dia tak menghubungiku dan menelantarkanku hampir satu bulan. Tinggal tunggu saja, kapan aku akan ditendang dari mansionku" aku bersungut-sungut.

"hahahahaha.. tak usah khawatir. Tinggal saja di tempat Changmin kalau kau diusir dari sana!"

"yeah, kalau dunia hampir kiamat, aku baru akan mau tinggal di hostel milik keluarganya itu" jawabku sinis.

"jaejoong-ah, kenapa aku harus selalu meneleponmu pagi-pagi sampai kau bangun? Kau tahu, hal ini membuat kita terlihat seperti orang pacaran.." kata Junsu, setelah seorang waiter kantin menyodorkan jus jeruk pesanannya.

"kau tak sudi? Oke, fine. Aku bisa meminta Changmin menggantikanmu" aku hendak meneguk kopiku dan ternyata sudah hampir habis.

"yaa! Bukan itu maksudku. Aish.."

"kau tak perlu tahu alasannya. Cukup lakukan itu dan aku akan tetap menjadi tutor-mu tiap malam" jawabku enteng.

"oke.. oke.. kau bisa mengandalkanku.."

Aku memang menyuruh Junsu membangunkanku tiap pagi. Kau tahu 'kan, aku hampir mati pagi tadi.

Mimpi-mimpi yang sama selalu datang ingin merenggut nyawaku, setiap hari. Setidaknya, aku menyuruh Junsu meneleponku untuk memastikan apa aku sudah mati atau masih tetap hidup.

Dan inilah kenyataannya. Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Ironis.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.1 – Yunho

Created by Chou Yun Zai a.k.a Andari Dian.

Inspirated by God and the author of DHPB.

Casts : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, OC

Genre : Dark, Angst (I think and I hope so), etc will be added soon

Format : Chaptered in two parts, depends on the POV

Rating : PG-17 for the case and language

Yuhuu ^,^ chapter dua inih, semoga nggak bosen yah T^T

Si autis lagi menyambut anniv kakak-kakak cakep lho /

Okesip. See yaaa ^,^

~ Yun and Jae will show the right way ~

3 Februari, padahal rasanya baru lima hari yang lalu aku mengeluhkan tentang masalah finansialku pada Yoochun. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum menerima gajiku bulan ini. Yeah, sabar saja Yunho-yah..

Hm, besok sudah tanggal 4 ya. Masih saja aku teringat kejadian mengerikan itu. Kejadian yang membuat bekas luka di bawah mataku. Tapi entah kenapa semua orang tak ada yang memberitahuku kelanjutan kejadian mengerikan itu. Hhh.. rasanya aku terlalu sering menghela napas.

Sepi. Padahal perpustakaan biasanya ramai di hari Minggu. Saat ini suasananya memang sangat ramai, tapi itu di depan perpustakaan, di game center baru itu.

Hhh.. bagaimana gajiku bisa naik kalau selalu begini.

Untung saja pagi ini cuaca mendung. Hujan mungkin akan membuat mood-ku lebih baik.

Ishikawa-san juga tidak masuk. Seharusnya tadi aku mau saja saat diajak Yoochun pergi ke bengkel langganannya. Katanya, GT-Pro kesayangannya itu akan dirombak ulang, dibuat standar lagi.

Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Setahuku, GT-Pro Yoochun itu, dari ban, suspensi, mesin, bahkan sampai jok-nya pun sudah bukan properti standar, karena Yoochun sering memodifikasinya.

Jujur, aku juga ingin punya mobil sport. Saat ini aku sedang menabung. Biar saja lampu apartemenku mati, yang penting aku bisa beli mobil, dengan uangku sendiri.

Aku sendirian disini, dengan beberapa pelanggan yang rata-rata sudah berumur. Aku beranjak dari meja kasir dan memutuskan untuk menata buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan kemarin.

"hmm.. rak mekanik.. hmm.."

Wusshh~

Bau ini lagi. Wangi yang sama saat aku berpapasan dengan seorang pria beberapa hari yang lalu. Wangi vanilla.

Aku menoleh, mencari asal wangi itu. Saat kudapati, seseorang berdiri membelakangiku dan sedang memilih buku-buku teknik modifikasi mobil.

Benar itu dia, pria waktu itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menepuk punggungnya. Setidaknya, kalau dia tak sesuai dugaanku, aku bisa beralasan ingin menata buku.

"erhm.." aku berdeham sambil menepuk bahunya.

"argh! Shit! Beraninya kau—"

"ah, ehm, maaf.. aku hanya ingin menata buku ini diatas rak.." aku memaksakan senyumku. Kaget juga aku, baru ditepuk bahunya saja sudah mengumpat seperti itu.

Bahasa Jepangku benar-benar menyedihkan. Maklum saja, aku baru setengah tahun tinggal di Jepang dan tanpa persiapan belajar Bahasa Jepang atau semacamnya saat aku berangkat kesini. Beda dengan Yoochun yang memang suka belajar bahasa asing.

"kau.."

"eh? Kau lelaki yang berkelahi waktu itu?" aku mengerjap berkali-kali.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang berkelahi di depanku kemarin subuh, dan mungkin dia orang yang sama yang berpapasan denganku di kantin kampus.

"cih.." dia pun pergi meninggalkanku menuju bangku dekat jendela. Hmm.. pria yang aneh.

"erhm.." aku menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink padanya. Tadi aku memang cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaanku menata buku, agar aku bisa mengajaknya bicara. Untung dia belum pergi.

"hah?"

"untukmu.. servis pelanggan.." kataku. Dia sepertinya sedikit bingung.

"tidak, terimakasih.."

"santai saja, gratis kok.." aku langsung duduk di depannya. Aku tahu tadi dia mengambil beberapa buku tentang metode _drifting_ dan teknik meringankan suspensi.

"bagaimana lukamu kemarin malam?" aku mencoba berbasa-basi.

Dia tetap fokus membolak-balik bukunya dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"hei, aku tadi melihat bekas sayatan di tengkuk-mu. Apa kau tidak—"

BRAKK

HAH?! Dia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah kami dan, tentu saja, jantungku benar-benar hampir keluar. Hhh..

Aku menatapnya dengan rasa terkejut dan dia hanya memandangku datar. Tapi tatapannya itu, entah kenapa malah seperti menghakimiku. Gesturnya menakutkan.

Dia tergesa membereskan beberapa buku dan langsung beranjak menuju meja kasir. Otomatis aku mengikutinya, meja kasir tak ada yang menjaga.

"erhm.. maaf aku mengganggumu. Kau mau meminjam buku ini?" dia menyodorkan beberapa buku padaku.

"hmm.."

"bisa pinjam kartu identitasmu?" aku mencatat judul bukunya di sebuah notes dan menunggu dia memberikan kartu identitasnya. Mungkin saja, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu namanya.

"haruskah?"

"eh? Yeah, kau harus.. untuk memastikan buku sewaan ini akan baik-baik saja ditanganmu.."

"boleh pakai kartu ATM atau kartu kredit? Sekalian membayar sewanya.."

"boleh saja.." dia lalu merogoh dompetnya dan menyodorkan sebuah _Golden Card_ padaku. Ohh.. orang kaya.

"Eri Kisaki? Benarkah ini kartumu?" aku membolak-balikkan kartu berwarna emas itu dan sedikit ragu. Dia adalah pria dan.. namanya Eri Kisaki?! Yang benar saja, pasti ada yang salah.

"kurasa itu bukan urusanmu.." katanya sinis. Dia lalu memandang keluar pintu perpustakaan. Gerimis mulai turun beberapa saat yang lalu, "bisakah kau lebih cepat melakukan tugasmu?" tanyanya sambil beralih menatapku.

"ah? Eh.. sebentar.." aku cepat-cepat mencatat apa yang harus kucatat dan menggesekkan kartu kreditnya.

"ehm, maaf, tapi kartumu ini tidak berfungsi.." aku mengembalikan _Golden Card_-nya yang memang tak berfungsi meski berkali-kali aku coba.

"hah? Maksudmu?!"

"yeah.. sepertinya kartumu ini diblokir atau semacamnya. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipakai.."

"shit! Apaan lagi ulah wanita itu?!" pria didepanku ini menggerutu kesal. Mungkin benar, kartunya memang diblokir seseorang. Eri Kisaki, mungkin?

"aku bayar _cash _saja.. berapa?"

"seribu yen.." dia lalu menyodorkan uang padaku.

"jaga baik-baik dan kembalikan pada waktunya.. terimakasih telah menyewa.." kataku sambil menyodorkan kembali buku sewaannya.

Astaga, kata-kataku tadi sangat tidak keren. Aku masih saja terbawa suasana untuk terobsesi menjadi seorang kasir teladan. Memalukan.

Dia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Tapi aku dengar tadi, dia berjalan keluar sambil berbicara dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih dan cepat, sedikit terkesan mengumpat, sebenarnya. Hanya kata 'brengsek' dan 'hujan' saja yang jelas sekali tertangkap pendengaranku.

Aku sedang berdiri di depan dan menunggu Yoochun menjemputku. Katanya, dia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan.

Kau tahu, aku sangat penasaran. Tempat seperti apa yang sangat menyenangkan malam-malam begini? Asal kau tahu saja, ini jam satu dini hari.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan tempat seperti apa yang akan kami kunjungi. Yoochun bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain ke diskotik. Jadi tak mungkin kami akan pergi ke tempat semacam itu.

TIIIINN

"yo! Bro!" Yoochun baru saja tiba, tepat di depan kedai ramen Shim ahjumma.

"dasar.. kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan?!" aku langsung masuk ke mobil. Di dalam mobil sangat hangat. Ternyata Yoochun tidak membongkar _warmer_ yang sengaja ia pasang sebulan lalu.

"haha.. maaf, mobilku baru saja keluar bengkel jam sebelas tadi.."

"kau benar-benar merombak mobilmu menjadi standar lagi? Buat apa?"

"sudahlah.. kau akan tahu nanti"

Yoochun memacu mobilnya menuju jalan raya. Mobilnya berjalan ke arah tempat yang tak bisa aku duga.

Sejauh yang aku sadari, dari tadi Yoochun tidak mengarahkan mobilnya menuju pusat malah menjauhinya. GT-Pro ini berjalan menuju utara. Pegunungan Gunma? Yang benar saja?!

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Yoochun untuk menuju lembah Gunma. Kukira kami akan pergi ke dataran yang lebih tinggi, ternyata tidak.

Yoochun memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Aku baru tahu kalau lembah Gunma sangat ramai pada malam hari.

Atau mungkin malam ini ada event? Karena tempat yang kami datangi ini, semacam tempat parkir yang luas bekas POM bensin dan banyak orang berkumpul di dekat mobil mereka.

Mungkin ini seperti semacam perkumpulan. Karena tak hanya pemilik mobil sport seperti Yoochun yang datang, aku melihat banyak juga mobil-mobil vintage ber-merk Porsche atau Peugeot, dan juga mobil-mobil _track_ seperti Escudo.

"Yoochun-ah, ini acara apa? Ramai sekali.." aku masih duduk di dalam mobil bersama Yoochun.

"bukan acara, mereka memang sering berkumpul jam segini.." jelasnya.

"hah? Buat apa?"

"ya jelas untuk tanding lah.."

"tanding? Tanding apa?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Yoochun. Dan Yoochun sudah mulai tak sabar menghadapiku, karena sejak tadi duduknya gusar ingin keluar mobil.

"tanding nge-_drift.._ ayolah, kita keluar untuk melihat situasi, jja.."

Aku menurut saja, mengikuti Yoochun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju salah satu kumpulan para pemilik mobil sport, tentunya. Kau ingat, mobil Yoochun adalah jenis mobil sport. Jadi sudah semestinya dia berkumpul dengan gerombolan yang sejawat.

"hei, Yoochun! Kemari!" seseorang melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Yoochun pun menyeretku kesana.

"yo! Sherry! Sudah lama?" tanya Yoochun pada wanita yang memanggilnya tadi.

Wanita itu mengenakan rok mini dan atasan _tank top_ biru pastel. Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Aku saja masih kedinginan meski sudah memakai jaket.

"baru saja, aku juga baru datang.. hei, siapa dia?" wanita bernama Sherry itu memandang ke arahku.

"kenalkan, Yunho-yah, ini Sherry. Sherry, ini Yunho" Yoochun mengenalkan kami, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan refleks aku menjabatnya.

"namaku Shiho Miyano, tapi panggil saja aku Sherry.." dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"aku Jung Yunho, senang berkenalan denganmu.."

"eh? Kau juga orang Korea? Sama seperti Yoochun dan geng-nya Hero-kun?!" tanyanya. Mungkin karena namaku yang terdengar asing baginya.

"ya? Ehm.. begitulah"

Hero? Siapa?

"hhh.. kenapa banyak sekali orang Korea di sini.."

"hahaha.. kenapa, Sherry-chan? Kau keberatan?! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena orang Korea disini rata-rata adalah laki-laki yang tampan, sepertiku, hahaha.." Yoochun menyahut pembicaraan kami. Dan.. ck, PD sekali dia.

"okay, whatever! Disini yang tampan hanyalah Xiah-kun!"

Siapa lagi itu 'Xiah-kun'? Hhh.. mereka berdua benar-benar membingungkan.

"ck.. yah, terserahmu.. hei, apa Jaejoong yang akan main malam ini?"

"aku tak tahu pasti, tapi mungkin Xiah-kun akan menggantikannya. Kau tahu, Hero-kun diserang Jum'at malam lalu oleh geng-nya Cheonsa, karena Hero-kun mengalahkan pimpinannya malam itu"

Cheonsa? Malaikat? Apa hubungannya dengan _drifting_? Well, yeah. Aku benar-benar keluar dari obrolan mereka.

"Leeteuk?!"

"hu'um.."

"bodoh! Berani benar pria brengsek itu.. hhh.. apa Jaejoong tak melawan?"

"aku tak tahu.. hm, sudah ya, aku mau menemui Xiah-kun dulu.. bye.."

Sherry pergi meninggalkan kami dan berlari kecil menuju tengah arena _drifting_. Disana, aku melihat seorang pria ber-rambut pirang sedang berbicara dengan orang di dalam mobil S14. Mobil itu memang sedang nge-trend saat ini.

Aku berjalan minggir menuju pembatas jalan. Aku duduk diatasnya saat ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar.

Pip. Pip. Pip

Hm? Private number?

"Halo?"

_"Yunho-yah.. ini umma.."_

"..."

_"kumohon pulanglah.. kau bisa kuliah disini saja 'kan? jangan jauh-jauh dari umma.."_

"kau peduli?"

_"ap.. apa maksudmu?"_

"tidak, lupakan saja.. aku tak akan pulang.."

_"tapi yunho-yah.."_

"aku tak akan pulang.."

_"yun-"_

Klik.

Hhh.. wanita itu lagi. Apa belum puas dia dan lelakinya itu mengganggu hidupku?

Dasar. Telepon tadi benar-benar merusak mood-ku. Arrgh!

"Yoochun-ah, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tiba-tiba aku bertanya pada Yoochun. Dia baru saja kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng kopi. Aku memang sedikit mengantuk. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi.

Kami duduk di bangku pinggiran dekat pembatas jalan. Pertandingan _drifting_ sudah dimulai.

Tadi aku melihat pria ber-rambut pirang itu dan seorang pria lagi, yang sepertinya dua orang itu pernah kulihat di suatu tempat, memberi aba-aba para _runner._

"hah? Kau tak suka?" Yoochun bertanya balik padaku.

"tidak.. bukannya begitu, hanya saja.. aku tak tahu jika pergaulanmu sekarang seperti ini.." aku meneguk kopi kalengku.

"hahaha.. 'seperti ini' bagaimana? Hmm.. aku baru beberapa minggu ini sering datang kemari. Tempatnya asik 'kan? Aku juga bisa leluasa mengasah mobilku.."

"yeah, disini memang menarik.. tapi percuma juga kau mengajakku kemari. Untuk apa seseorang yang tak punya mobil datang ke tempat seperi ini?!" tanyaku retoris.

"Yunho-yah, kau tahu, aku merombak mobilku menjadi standar lagi supaya kau bisa latihan untuk ikut pertandingan _drifting_ ini.." jelasnya.

OHOK

"ap.. ap.. apa?! Kau gila?! Hah?!"

Next, go to the 2nd part ^,^


End file.
